Creating The Cullens
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: -Bella met all of the Cullen's at some piont before or durring their vampire lives some she even helped change. What happens when she meets some past family and has to chose between the Cullens and the Swans? E/B, CANON PAIRS! some bad language... enjoy!
1. Major Jasper Lee Whitlock

I do not own!

September 11,1861- Major Jasper Lee Whitlock

I ran and ran for dear life. I had been on the run for weeks now, maybe even months. I knew if I didn't run the men behind me would rape me and kill me. My legs are burning as a fall across branches and rocks somewhere in Texas. I had been running since the battle of Bull Run in Virginia. It was by my home town and my mother told me that as soon as the guns went to begin to make my way to Texas. We had no horses so I had to hitch rides on trains here and there. I know that I've finally made it to Texas and that I'll be at my Uncle's home soon. I stop when I see soldiers on horses. One of them was lanky and tall. He has curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. He's young.

"Are you okay little lady?" He says taking in my appearance. Dust stains, dirt stains, and blood stains as well.

"No.. sir. Men are after me." I whisper softly. He dismounts and walks over to me.

"Come with us we'll get you some food and some clothing." He replies pulling an arm over me. We walk a few miles and stop at a huge confederate camp.

"Thank-you kind sir." I say with my head down.

"It was my pleasure, the name is Major Jasper Lee Whitlock." Her says handing me a dress and a bonnet. I smile and walk into the woods. I change quickly and pin my hair up into my bonnet. I slip my shoes on and walk back out holding my dress in my hands.

"Thank-you.. My name is Isabella Marie Swan." He hands me a bowl of soup. I eat it slowly and we make small talk.

"Miss Swan are you staying with family here?" I nod.

"Yes my Uncle lives in a town about a mile west of here." He smile.

"Travel with me. I must go see to another party that way and I would be happy to take you." I smile.

"That's real nice of you Major Whitlock." I say standing. He helps me up onto the horse and we trot for a while before pulling into another town. I dismount and curtsy.

" Thank-you kind sir." I say. He tips his hat and trots away. I pretend like I'm walking towards a house and as soon as I'm out of sight I run for it. I stop when I see to girls they look at me and the littler one grabs my arms. I squirm and she grins.

"We have a fighter I think Marie will want this one." The bigger girl nods and the little girl bites my neck. VAMPIRE! I scream loudly. Everything goes dark.

Pain burns through my veins and I start by singing the alphabet in my head. I then just count the seconds. I open my eyes and see a bright room. I see Major Whitlock.

"Where am I?"I ask softly.

"Shh. You are a vampire, Marie says we are in a war, now I want you to go through that window and run for it. Run until you cross into Missouri. Then and only then may you stop. Listen to me she isn't here and you are too young and innocent to see war so run for all you have no one will ever know about this. If I see you in the future away from all these people I will speak to you. Call me Jasper. Goodbye little lady. Now go she's returning." I shimmy out the window and run through the streets I gain speed and fly through the forests. I here Jasper speaking and then his voice fades. I run and run for all I'm worth. I look at signs and see that I'm somewhere near Missouri. I stop at the sign that says Missouri and I look around me at the different trees. I sniff and smell something appetizing. I turn and see a herd of deer. I pounce on one and drain it dry. I walk through a small town in the middle of the night and I smell the humans but they don't smell like food. I sneak up to a window and see a teenage girl's room. I sneak in silently and grab a dress and bonnet. I rush out quietly. I rush into the woods and change. I burn my old dress, bonnet, and the deer carcass. I walk through the town slowly. I wonder what it will be like to be a vampire. I hope Jasper is okay. I hope I'll see him again.

I meander around for a while and I sleep up in a tree. I do this routinely for a few days. Hunt, walk around, sleep. I look down at the water and see my eyes. I gasp because they are now a dull gold. I get up and run to the next state. I do this for months. I wonder how long it will be until I see another person? I hope soon I may go insane. Maybe I could help in a hospital or something.


	2. Edward Anthony Masen

**I do not own**

**1917- Edward Anthony Masen**

**Oh joy I fall again, you would think that I would be less clumsy somehow after living for 56 years. I was walking through a park in Chicago when me being my clumsy self fell right in front of a cute human boy. He runs over and helps me up. **

"**Are you okay ma'am?" I sigh and nod. **

"**It seems the ground and I have become pretty close." I say. He lets go of my hand and frowns. He has bronze untidy hair and huge green eyes, they are beautiful. He has a strong jaw line and is lanky but not bulky. He has boyish features however. **

"**Your cold miss. Are you okay. Maybe you should get inside your house. My name is Edward Anthony Masen by the way." I smile. **

"**I'm just walking through town actually I really have now place to stay tonight I was going to room at the hotel. My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I say softly pulling my jacket tighter around my body. **

"**Non-sense come stay with my family for the night we'd be happy to have you." I shake my head. **

"**I could not impose on a family that I don't know." I say softly. An older gentleman walks over. He has dark brown hair and big blue eyes, he also has a strong jaw line like his son's. He's very tall and muscular. **

"**My name is Edward Anthony Masen Sr. it's a pleasure to meet you. I couldn't help but overhear and we' be happy to have you miss. Plus the flu is going around and we wouldn't want you to catch it. Your such a pretty young girl, that would be a shame." I smile and Edward Sr.'s charm. **

"**Oh well if you insist I suppose I could stay for one night." I say softly. **

"**Well come along then I'd like you to me Elizabeth before you go to bed." I smile and walk towards a larger home with them. They walk inside and I become very shy. There is a beautiful bronze haired, green eyed, woman is standing there with a beautiful smile on her face. She is plump and has a cute little baby face. She looks at her son and husband. **

"**Well who do we have here?" She says in a beautiful voice. Her son's is like deep velvet and Mrs. Masen's is more like rich chocolate. **

"**This is Isabella she has no where to stay tonight and she's travel a few towns over. We offered her a place to stay for the night." Mr. Masen says smiling. Mrs. Masen kisses his cheek and takes my hand in her own. **

"**Follow me dear I'll set up the guest room for you." I nod and follow behind her. She and I set up the room and she leaves for the night. I change and lie in the bed thinking about Jasper and where I'll go next. I guess I could travel around for another year. That's what I do. These people are so friendly I wonder if they'll make it through the Spanish influenza? I hope so. I wonder how Jasper is? It seems like every time I'm resting and just thinking I wonder if my first friend in my vampire life comes to mind. I always wonder if he is okay of doing well. I usually wonder if he got out of the wars. I know that in a couple of years I'm going down to Biloxi. Mississippi to work as a nurse at an asylum. I shake my head and hear footsteps approaching my door I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Edward walks in to check and see if I'm okay. He sighs and kisses my forehead before walking out. I sigh and wait until sun rise. I make my bed and write a quick note to the Masen family. **

**Dear Masen Family, **

**Sorry for leaving on such short notice but I had an early train to catch in the morning and I would like to thank-you for the wonderful bed I got to sleep in. I thank-you all for your generosity and wish you the best. Maybe someday if any of you are wondering by my home I will let you stay with me. You will find one hundred dollars in this envelope for a gift from me to you. I hope you don't take it offensively. I loved your kindness and haven't met much of it on my travels from Texas to here. You are very kind people. **

**Isabella Marie Swan 3**

**I sigh and sit it on the bed. I open the door silently and follow my sense of smell to Edward's room and watch him sleep for a moment before kissing his forehead and sliding out the window. **

"**Bella?" He whispers to the dark of his room before I run. Bella… I like that name is means beautiful in Italian. I run for a town a couple miles away and I rest in the woods to hunt. The sun rises and I burn the deer carcass before walking around. I stay in that Area for about a year before returning to the small town where I met the Masen's acting like I'm making my way home. I freeze up by a news stand when I hear to lady's gossiping. **

"**Yes I heard that too. Oh did you here that Mrs. Masen just passed this morning. Poor boy he lost his father and his mother. How hard can life be." I turn and rush towards the hospital. I walk in. **

"**Hello miss how may I help you?" I look around. **

"**Um I'm here to see Edward Masen." I whisper softly making venom tears flood my eyes. **

"**Are you family?" I nod. **

"**I'm his cousin. I was staying with my guardian a few towns over. What room is he in?" She looks over his papers. **

"**203, hurry along he's fading quickly." I nod and hurry at a human's pace towards his room. I walk in and take his cold hand. His eyes just barely open. **

"**Isabella is that you?" I nod. "I thought you'd forget about us by now." I shake my head. **

"**I'll never forget you guys. I don't believe I can forget the generosity your family showed me. Edward pull through this okay?" He nods and his eyes shut. The door opens and closes and I here footsteps stop. I turn to face a vampire. **

"**Hello there, who are you?" I look into his golden eyes and figure I can trust him. **

"**I'm a friend of Edward's I heard about the bad news. You can save him can't you?" He nods and I look down. I had heard what Elizabeth said before she died about two days ago. **

"**I'm pretty sure he'll survive but since his mother's passing he's been getting worse. " The Dr. Says softly. **

"**You know that's not what I meant. I heard what Elizabeth was saying just do it.' I whisper. " Edward I'll ray for you but I must be on my way home. Please get well." I kiss his forehead and turn off his heart monitor. The Dr. smiles and bites into his neck before signing the paper and slipping out the window. I look at him name and fix the room before signing Dr. Carlisle Cullen out. I walk towards the train station shocked. I hope Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle are okay. I hop on my train for Biloxi, Mississippi. Oh I really hope they are all fine. **


	3. Mary Alice Brandon

I do not own!

1920- Mary Alice Brandon

It has been two years since I witnessed the beginning of Edward Masen's change, I'm currently working in an asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi. I've been working here for about a year and a half with a little girl named Mary Alice Brandon. She is small and pixie like, I guess you could say. She has long black hair and huge blue eyes. She's really pretty to bad they hurt her everyday with ice baths and shock treatments because her parent say she had visions. She stays in a cold, dark cell for most of the day with one window with bars on the inside of it. Alice is often with my because no one really knows I work there and my sent is hard to track. My co-worker Jason, who is also a vampire, works with me with little nineteen year old Alice as well. She hates her name, Mary and demands adamantly that we call her Alice. Jason is becoming attached and is going to save her from a tracker named James. I'm helping and we are going to save her.

"So when are you saving me?" I sigh.

"Shh Alice finish writing in your diary sweetie." She finishes and hands it to me.

"Okay Bells are we ready to do this?" I nod and he pulls the metal bars on the window out. I smile and slip through it. He hands Alcie to me as he bites her neck. He puts the bars back into place and I close the window. I run for it with a squirming Alice in my arms. She squirms for hours and days until she stops squirming. I tear out a piece of paper with three rules.

Rules to being a vampire

1. Don't feed off of humans ever, feed on animals

2. Travel at a human pace unless you are away from civilization

3. Don't let anyone know you are a vampire…. EVER! 

Good luck little Alice. 3

I watch silently form a tree as she awakens with a confused look on her face. I tuck her diary in my pocket and wait until she reads it and then freezes. She is having a vision. She runs off after that and I run slowly behind to follow her. I watch as she hunts a pack of deer. She feed and I follow behind her for a few days. Alice is making her way towards the north somewhere and I walk toward the south when I last saw her. I wonder how she will be without Jason and I. I stop by the Asylum the day after leaving Alice and watch a horrific scene play out before my eyes.

"You dirty bastard you took my prey1" James yells in the woods. Jason is standing there growling.

"Well she's a vampire now she ran off with my friend. You'll never catch them now. I hope you get killed not that I'll do it." Jason says his age showing slightly.

"Good then I'll just kill you. You know you die for killing my prey. That's how things work around here." He growls and James lunged at him tearing his arms off. He jumps back and forth fighting with Jason and I watch unable to move from behind the bushes. James pulls off another arm and I hear the agonizing ripping sound. Good god I can't watch but I know I can't turn and run of my cover will be blown. I watch helplessly as my long time friend is torn apart piece by piece. James turns and runs back after lighting the fire. I fall to the ground by the blaze and say my blessing before running for it. I get to Jason's home and I grab his diary and my own. Along with Edward, Elizabeth and all six of Jasper's war dairy's that he sent me sixteen years ago. I pack them in a bag and then stuff some clothing into another bag before running for the hills. Before I run however I sent the house a blaze. Once I'm fifteen miles away from that town a rent a room in an inn and sit down before reading the last entry in Alice's diary.

Dear Diary July 31, 1920

Today I am leaving this place forever with Bells. Jason said he has to stay behind but that he'd keep James from coming after me. I'm happy to be away from the shock treatments and the ice baths. Bells said she's leave me after my change with just her sent and her handwriting, I don't care as long as I'm away from James. I want her to have this diary and keep it so that when we meet again I'll know that I knew her if I remember anything. I don't think I could forget all those nights where I sat in Bells' lap and she talked with me and told me stories about her travels and her friend that saved her from mean men the night she was changed, Major Jasper Lee Whitlock. She always gets this worried look on her face when I ask about him, I is he died in the civil war that we learned about in school? Bells is so nice I know I want to see her again when I'm a more mature vampire. I hope Jason will be okay. Well that's all I'm too excited to write. This is the last time I'll be writing because I'm handing this over to Bells soon. Thank-you for hearing me when no one else did. 

Love,

Mary Alice Brandon 


	4. Esme Anne Platt Evenson

_I don't own!_

_1911- Esme Anne Platt Evenson_

_I stand by the window and watch as Dr. Cullen wrapped a young girls leg. I smile and walk toward the entrance. Once inside and by the front desk I smile at the receptionist. _

"_Hello dear how may I help you today?" I look around. _

"_Could you point me to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office please?" I ask batting my eyelashes. _

"_Oh it's right down that hall and tell your father I said hello." I nod and grin as I walk toward his office with my dress in my hands. I sit down on a chair and cross my legs. I've known of Carlisle Cullen since her treated me in Virginia when I was younger. Haa sucker! The door opens and he freezes. _

"_I won't hurt you Dr. Cullen." I say softly. _

"_Who might you be young lady?" I grin and turn around. _

"_The name is Isabella Swan, nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." I say grinning from ear to ear._

"_Oh hello dear, last time I saw you… you were sitting in my office getting your shoulder popped back into place. Such a clumsy little girl." I smile and laugh softly. _

"_Apparently I still am." I say with a smile. _

"_What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" I grin._

"_I've actually had this pull towards this place for the past couple of years. When I try to ignore this pull I see a red rope and with each inch the rope takes I need to take a step towards it. Now that I'm here there is a red rope holding me to a young girl and a pale pink one pointing in two different directions. What do you suppose this is?" Carlisle takes a seat and places his hands on his chin. _

"_I'd guess it's a gift." I cock my head to the side. _

"_What's a gift?" I ask confused. _

"_Oh my you are young. A gift is something that a vampire brings on from their human life. There strongest trait. Your trait must have been the ability to help someone. It seems to me you're being pulled to people. You may need to help them and you may need to stay near them. You brought this to your vampire life and it magnified. Are there any other ropes or strings?" I think quickly and look at Carlisle. I see three pale cream strings, not ropes, attached to him pointing the same way mine are._

"_Oh uh no. Just those three. Thank-you Dr. Cullen. It was nice seeing you. Oh come back here in oh ten years time and be walking by the morgue on this very date." I giggle and run out the doors. I turn my head to the thinker of the two strings and make my way toward Chicago. I lived their for a couple years and met a nice young man. This man helped me figure out why Carlisle had strings attached to him. The boy got changed and his string connecting him to Carlisle became a bright gold one. I then moved down to Biloxi, Mississippi and saved a young girl whom also has a gold string pointing somewhere but another one pointing to the south. Hmm I wonder what that means. Oh well onto it. The string that wasn't pointing towards the South was a very dull almost like it wasn't supposed to happen for a few years. _

_Well at the moment I'm just entering the two of Columbus, Ohio. I walk towards the high mountain peaks and stop when I see a woman with caramel brown hair, a heart shaped face, and dimples. She's slender but round and soft at the same time. She is the same girl who broken her leg. Tears face down her sweet little face and then she jumps. I run after and jump down feet first to land beside her. I pick her up into my arms and run toward the hospital. I see someone pacing in front of the window. I tap on it three times. _

"_Open the window please Carlisle?" I ask. _

"_Okay." He says opening the window and jumping out. I had him the barely alive girl in my arms. _

"_Change her and take her with you. She will be your mate." I say before running off. I look back to see him bite her. I watch as their string turns into a rope. I grin and run toward the South. Lets hope this is all a good thing. I here footsteps behind me and I turn. Edward Masen Cullen is standing there. _

"_Who are you?" I grin. _

"_Well hello there Edward. How are you, it's a shame you don't remember me. I was the last name you said when you got changed." His mouth drops open. _

"_B-Bella, is it really you? I didn't realize you looked like this when I was human." I nod smiling. _

"_Ah yes I figured that out with my long time friend Major Whitlock. I knew him when I was human. Edward I must go I'm sorry." I turn and run the way my rope is pulling me. I see the lines of a rope extending toward me. It's a very dull gold. This one is sort of like little Alice's. The only difference is this one is thicker. I run for a train and catch onto it. _

_I wonder how Alcie and Jasper are? I miss them dearly. My small frightened little Alice and my best friend I should write him, I'm heading to Rochester, New Yor at the moment. _


	5. Rosalie Lillian Hale

Don't own twilight!

March 27, 1993- Rosalie Lillian Hale

I traveled through the small town in a blue blouse that had white around it and a long white skirt, I prefer dresses but I need to fit in. My hair is pinned back and I have red lipstick on. I squished my feet into a pair of heels though I prefer flatter shoes, once again I need to fit in. I walk to the middle of the town square and look around.

"Oh my a Cullen child is out today. I wonder what they are doing out, they never leave, I didn't know they had a daughter." A lady says. I run my fingers over a silk dress.

"How much is this sir?" I ask softly.

"For you, $4.98." I giggle and hand him the money.

"Thank-you sir. Can you hold that until next week for me, I have to go out of town in a few days and I'll be running through town in a week or so to return home." He nods when I flash him my teeth and I thank him before taking my skirt in my hands and walking slowly through town. I smile when I see the hill leading up to the Cullen home. I could tell by their smell. I smile and skip up to the gates. I skip past and into the forest after I see no one is looking. I follow the cord and see a girl with pale blonde hair and violet blue eyes. She's tall and slim, model like. She's watching two younger boys run around the yard of their larger home. An older woman that looks like her walks out with an apron on and a man walks out behind her. I sense trouble by him but it's farther away. They are somewhat strung together. Her rope is very dull white and it's shooting south somewhere near Tennessee. I smile and watch for a few minutes.

"That is Rosalie Hale and Royce Kind the talk of the town you know. He isn't the nicest person in the world and his mind isn't a very nice place." Comes a velvety voice from behind me.

"Yes he isn't very nice at all, they won't make it. So how have you been since our last encounter twelve years ago?" I whisper.

"Good, Esme is very nice you know. She and Carlisle are mates now, how'd you know?" I giggle.

"Oh I could see it in the way he looked at her face." I say not completely lying.

"Don't worry Bella I'll tell Carlisle to be there one the night." He's gone. He saw it in Royce's head I guess. I know he can't read my mind, I've ran into a vampire named Julia who had a mental gift that didn't work on me. They were nice people. Her mate's gift did work on me, his name was William. That was odd. I giggle softly and watch as a young girl walks up to their porch with a baby in her hands.

"Rosalie we'd like you to come over for dinner in a weeks time! Please dear?" Rosalie smiles.

"I'd love to Vera. Hello Henry how are you. He's such a little cutie Vera." She grins.

"I know he's tiring though sweetie. You'll think the same thing when you two have your first child." Rosalie grins.

"Oh I know, I can't wait to get married can you Royce?" I walk away then and walk over to the inn.

"Uh may I check in please?" The man looks at me weird.

"Miss Cullen.." I hold up my hand.

"I'm not a Cullen, I'm actually a Swan. I'm passing through town today and I wanted to rent a room." I say completely angry.

"Very well then." I pay and walk toward the room he gave me. I sit in it and read through Esme Evenson's journal and then Edward's. The sun rises and I pick up my things. Take a quick bath and change into a green version on my blue outfit from yesterday. I pack up my things and rush down the hallways until I get to the front desk.

"Oh I'm late I'm sorry here are your keys. Thank-you sir." I rush out and walk slowly toward the train station. It's Sunday and I sneak into the woods by the Cullen home. I light a small fire and burn my clothing from yesterday. I pull my thin bag over my shoulder carrying the Journal's of Alice, Jason, Edward, Edward Sr., Elizabeth, Esme, my own, my sister, my cousin, my brother, my father, my mother, and six of Jasper's War journals that he sent my five years ago. I run my fingers over the journal of my older brother before opening it.

_Journal, _

_Today was one of the best days I've had in a while. Bells and I took Julia and Audrey to the park down town to watch them feed the ducks. I'm afraid I'll have to tell her I'm leaving for war soon. I love my little sister, Isabella, to death and I know that I must come home. Mother, Father, and I have been talking recently and we want Isabella to run with our journals when the first battle begins at bull run a few towns over. Maybe then she'll be safe. Julia and Audrey are too young to run and Isabella cannot die with them. I'll miss her dearly when this is all over. _

_Later we walked home for our lunch and we all ate and played in the yard. Bells being her normal clumsy self fell and her dress went up in the air. It was actually very funny. I don't understand why the north hate us so much. Most families in our area take very good care of there slaves. We treat our slaves like our family. I don't think we'd be the same with out our cook Clarisse or that Isabella would be so lively without our young house slave Emma. The field workers that work on our fields with father and I aren't treated badly either. Mother is so kind to them. They eat with us, even though no one knows that. We are wonderful to our slaves. Our family isn't so cruel as to beat our slaves. I don't think our parents have it in them to beat one single living creature. My mother believes that they are not slaves that they live on our land and eat food with us so they should do work too. She thinks of them as part of our family because we all do work. Mother, Isabella, Julia, and Audrey work in the house with Clarisse and Emma while father and I work in the fields with James, Carter, Joseph, and Nickolas. _

_I'm afraid that is all I'll write for today it's been very long and I'm awfully tired. Goodnight for now my old and worn friend. _

_William Edward Swan_

I get so caught up in the pages of Will's journal that I don't realize how much time has past. I giggle and realize that a week has past. It is now late in the evening on the sixth of April 1933. I rush through the streets and stop when I see Royce and his buddies raping and tearing things off of her. I freeze thinking of that happening to anyone kills me inside. I saw a slave owner do that to his slave before when I was young. Will hid my eyes halfway through so I didn't see but that stuck with me. They walk away laughing and she's just laying there. I rush over and take her hand.

"Please help me." She begs softly tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry Dr. Cullen is coming soon." As if on cue Carlisle pulls up and looks down at her.

"Maybe she will be for Edward what Esme is for me?" I shake my head.

"She will not. She is for someone else in your family Carlisle. I know remember. Oh in two years I expect to see her in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, saving a twenty year old man from being killed be prepared to save him. I can't tell you the exact date but you better be there because I'm not saving him. Oh and give this to Edward." I jump up and dash off leaving my human diary behind.

I hope her change will be a little less painful. I can't see dates but I'm going to Tennessee soon ad so is Rosalie Hale to find her husband.


	6. Emmett Dale McCarty

I don't own twilight!

March 1935- Emmett Dale McCarty

I was walking the railroads slowly on a very rainy day in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I stop when I see a boy and two men working on the railroad. He's very tall, very burly, and very intimidating. I stumble a bit and fall.

"Ouch. Darn." I say standing and smoothing out my dress. The three men rush over. The younger one steadies me.

"Are you okay?" He asks rather loudly?

"Uh yes, I'm a tad bit clumsy actually." I say smiling softly and looking at my feet.

"I'm Emmett and this is Daren and Marcus. They are my older brothers. What's you name miss?" I look up. His face is round with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. His eyes are brown and his brothers look like him. They are tan from working in the sun.

"I'm Isabella. It's nice to meet you." I say smoothing out my dress and brushing the dirt off of it.

"What are you doing out here all alone miss Isabella?" I smile.

"Well I'm traveling to Gatlinburg for a short stay before making my way to Texas. I've been traveling from New, York to see an old friend. I most jump trains and stay at hotels." I say smiling brightly.

"Well I'm off shift in a few moments I could walk you to town. I live in Gatlinburg." I nod.

"Thank-you. I'll rest for a few moments while you prepare to leave." I reply. He's next, I can tell. I walk slowly toward a tree stump. I sit down and pick at the flowers. I wonder if Carlisle is actually near here. I sure hope so because if he's not I'm going to have to change Emmett myself and that would not be good. I sniff and smell Rosalie's tracks near here. He grabs his hammer thing and slings it over his shoulder and walks toward me. I stand and we walk slowly back to the town. We stop when a bear charges at us for disrupting it's feed zone.

"Go run. Get help the town is a few minutes away. I nod and run into the woods at a human speed. I sniff shoot Carlisle is too far. Rosalie is not. I see her and run past her.

"Hey blondie come and get me1" I yell shooting off toward Emmett. I run past him and she stops. She kills the bear and hauls him up into her arms. She looks around and runs for it. I follow her slowly, careful not to let her see me. She gets there just in time. He looks a bit like Henry.

"Ah so this is what she meant." He whispers to himself as he lets Emmett turn.

"Why of course Carlisle. You should know by now that I have my reasons. Oh this is it for now. Well you'll see in the fifties!" I jump down out of a tree and sit down.

"Hello Isabella." He says. Edward stands at the door.

"I quite liked your journal. Esme took Rose hunting Carlisle." Edwards says softly walking down the steps. The gold rope between us thickens.

" Really I thought I was quite childish to run away. Though I prefer my brother's and my sisters' journals over my own." I reply deep in thought.

"Oh. I thought it was quite brave to travel to Texas alone." I smile softly.

"True. Oh uh sorry Carlisle but blondie really dislikes me. Can't say I don't blame her however because I taunted her so she would follow me to Emmett. Sweet boy, very loud though. It seems after many years I still haven't out grown this damn clumsiness." I say looking down.

"So it seems." Carlisle smiles. A thin gold string moves toward me.

"It seems my visits will stop after a few years for visit no more, I shall. I bid thee a very good day. I'll talk with you more tonight. Meet me at the waterfalls about a half mile from here. I'd like to give you each something. Until then I hope the boy is well and I will see you both at the hour of twelve." I say before turning and running away. I'm giving him my first vampire journal now. Started a new one last year and I'm giving Carlisle Esme's human journal. I jump into a tree and close my eyes seeing the strings of gold. There are a group living up west somewhere. I'm not sure but I also sense Jasper heading toward her with two others. I sense little Alice heading east. I smile. I miss my little one, I wonder if she remembers anything.

I highly doubt it because with the amount of venom I put in her she wouldn't. My venom erases memories sometimes. Edward surprisingly enough remembers much. I touch his string and feel the electricity hit me. It's like he's touching me. I sigh and stand before jumping up and catching a tree branch. I swing off of it and then jump and run through the trees. My balance has increased.

I land on the rocks as Carlisle and Edward come up behind me.

"Hello all!" I chime loudly.

"Hi Bella." Edward says.

"Hello dear." Carlisle says laughing at my antics.

"Now now Carlisle I'm a bit young for you don't you think?" He laughs.

"Oh my yes." He chuckles at our inside joke. Edward just shakes his head and Carlisle's thoughts.

"Now I'd like to give you both very special gifts. Carlisle I'm sorry if you do not like you gift at first but you'll love the insight. Uh Edward I'd like you to meet my first and best friend as a vampire Major Whitlock. We were changed on the same night by the same Coven. He saved me from being raped before our change. How charming he was with his southern accent. No wonder my little Mary will fall for him." I giggle softly thinking of what I know that he doesn't. I hand them the two journals.

"The journal of Esme Anna Platt Evenson. Isabella how did you get this?" I laugh softly.

"Oh I have my ways Carlisle. You know I have others. Now those I will not gift to you just yet. You'll see them in due time. Oh and sorry to hear about Rosalie's slip up it was quite amusing to watch however. The young boy deserved it I think. What evil devils aide rapes a girl and leaves her there to die. Tsk, tsk sloppy work Royce." Edward smiles grimly.

"Carlisle is thinking that he should have listened to you about Rose and I." Edward says softly.

"ah yes. I told you so Carlisle. I knew she wasn't meant for Edward. Silly Carlisle only I know that tidbit of information. I also know that he will have one powerful wife. More powerful then I am at the moment and that's a lot seeing as I'm all knowing about your family. Oh… be ready you'll have a little future seeing pixie and one of my dearest friends at your doorstep one day and she will take your room Edward. It's the biggest." I say giggling at his face.

"If she touches the piano she's dead." He mumbles running his hands over the diary. I laugh softly.

"Well blondie is on her way I must go, don't worry she'll smell nothing why do you think she hasn't come after me I have no scent unless you're super close to me." I giggle and kiss Edward's cheek. He grins and I skip away. I dart into the woods and watch as Rosalie and Esme come up to them. Rose sniffs and growls.

"Why do you have the scent of another vampire on you Edward?" She whispers.

"Don't worry Rosalie, she was a very old friend of mine from before Edward was even created. To tell you the truth I've known her since well since she was six or seven. I worked in Manassas, Virginia on night shift for many years and she lived there. She was turned a few months after it." He says.

"What's that Carlisle?" Esme says reaching for it.

"Oh this, this is a small gift form her. It's from your human life. She somehow got a hold of it. I have no idea. That girl has a rare gift for knowing things. She knows things about all of us, even future Cullens." Carlisle laughs silently.

"What does she know?" Rose asks.

"Oh well you'll gain a mate, we'll gain two more members of our family in the fifties, the girl will steal Edward's room, the boy is her friend, and Edward will have a very powerful wife, who she did not say." Esme smiles. Rose looks down worried.

"I don't think I like her knowing that much about our family she could be dangerous." Edward growls.

"She's not dangerous Rosalie! She just different! Don't speak about her that way!" Edward says. I tug on his string and he whimpers.

"Are you okay Edward?" Esme sighs.

"I'm fine." He mumbles walking away. They run after him. I walk toward their house. I look at the boy. I think about him meeting me that won't do. I sink my teeth into him over one of Carlisle's bites and put enough venom in his blood that he forgets today ever happened. I run out leaving behind a simple note.

_oh and Carlisle he won't remember, and please remember our deal many years ago. DO NOT TELL HER EVER! Have fun figuring things out. Tell Edward not to be so damn moody too. He won't get a wife that way you know! -IMS P.S. Have fun with Blondie! _

I jump up and run out. I here Carlisle laugh loudly, Rose growl, and Edward laugh.

Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen awoke two days later and man was he strong, abnormally so for a new born. He has extra strength while Edward has extra speed. I hope they will all do well until they meet Alcie and Jasper. Man oh day will they be in for a shock!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Jasper and Alice

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**May 9, 1948- Jasper and Alice!**_

_**Haa I'm going to kill Jasper. He of course keeps moving and I'm trying my damnedest to catch up to him. I stop by a place where he and his three friends were staying two of them were still I there. I knock and they open the door. The male moves the female behind him. **_

"_**I'm going to freaking kill him. Do you know where Jasper is? I've been trying my damnest to find him all month, the boy is like an eel you see him once and then he's gone for months. Geeze, I haven't gotten a letter in months since that last book he sent!" I complain. The girl smiles and pulls me in. **_

"_**Oh my goodness your Isabella! I'm Charlotte and this is Peter!" I look at the two. Peter has blonde hair that looks soft of silverfish and his eyes are red, he just fed, he's just about Jasper's height and seems to be very protective of his mate. Charlotte is about the same size as Alice with white blonde hair and red eyes as well. They are sweet on each other. **_

"_**As you probably know I'm Isabella the girl Jasper saved twice. Jerk. He'll hold that above me forever you know, he does now. Any how I was trying to find him because he's ruining his future!' I say exasperated. Peter laughs. **_

"_**I always said he was destined for self destruction! He went North a few moments ago." I growl. **_

"_**No he's on the right track now. Good boy. Well I'll be seeing you two very soon. Oh and in oh ten years you'll get a call to meet Jasper and his mates coven. Don't be alarmed they are fairly big. Jasper and his mate will make seven. They are very civilized. Be friendly. No I'm not psychic, I just know things about this family. I believe they will be my family I'm not sure though. Toodles!" I turn to leave. **_

"_**Wait Isabella we have something for you. Jasper said that if we ever see you to give you this!" Peter says handing my a journal. I grin and open it. A letter flutters out. I pick it up, hug them both, and run toward the north. I stop as I hop a train and read the note. **_

_**Isabella,**_

_**This is a journal I have been writing in for my travels with Peter and Charlotte. It's very gruesome and I hope you don't find me completely horrid for my acts upon humans. I have a strange pull toward Philadelphia. I know that somehow things are going to be okay if I go there. I also knew you would find me if I messed this up. I say you and you were both frustrated and angry at me. I'm heading North and I hope to see you there! For now read on my friend and have fun playing psychic with the Cullen family! Oh and I just know I'll see you soon because you will make sure I do things right. -Major Jasper Lee Whitlock. **_

**I shake my head and read on.**__**Within days I'm in Philadelphia and chasing Jasper. **

**May 22, 1948**

**I sit by a tree waiting for him while using my gift to see where he is. **

"**Jas you can come out you know?" I say softly. He walks out shocked. **

"**Isabella is that you?" I nod softly. I cut my hair to like the middle of my back a few years ago. **

"**You are so dead, I chased the whole way from where Peter and Charlotte are staying. Geeze! I have good news for you!" I say smiling. **

"**What may that be?" He says sitting down and crisscrossing his legs. **

"**Well you my friend are going to find your mate, tomorrow." I say softly.**

"**How do you know that?" I giggle. **

"**My gift. I can see people that are in my family or are close to my family. You are directly in it with my mate and his coven, not that he knows this yet. I can see the times you will all meet and where you are. Your mate will be in the diner on forty-fourth street at the hour of two tomorrow. It will be raining pretty badly. Oh and she has a very uncanny gift, you'll have to be pretty calm and collected, that's about all I know right know. Oh other than the fact that she will remember nothing about her human life." He nods. How is he so damn calm! I huff. **

"**What Is it Isabella?" He says grinning. **

"**You're always so damn calm! This just isn't fair!" I say crossing my arms over my chest. **

"**It's my gift Isabella. I don't think I'm going to hunt. Wait why are your eyes gold?" I giggle. **

"**Let your mate help you with that one. Love you Jasper!" say before skipping off. **

"**When will we meet again?" I think quickly. **

"**I'm not sure, but we will meet again. Oh and you'll be joining a very civil coven in about two years!" I grin evilly and dart off. I watch from the trees as he walks away. Tomorrow will be great. **

**Great it is. I think as I sit and watch him walk slowly into the diner. I feel venom flood my eyes as I see little Alice. I think of Edward and space out not hearing them talk but seeing them. He holds his hand out and she takes it. They walk out together. I smile and completely fall into my day dream. My Edward playing the piano again like he did for so many days when he was human. My Edward fade to Carlisle and Esme, so kind and caring, for each other and for there family. Then there is Rose and Emmett both so different from each other and yet they are perfect for each other. Jasper and Alice are both perfect for each other in every aspect, she's so happy and he will be too when he's with her. Then there is me, I'm not supposed to be in that family, I'm a freak who has a freakish gift and is a baby for running away instead of staying with my family. I would have died with them. I would have died with Will, Julia, Audrey, dad, and mom. I wouldn't be here. I miss Will and father so much. **

**Venom floods my eyes but never spills. I miss them I wonder how they would be if they made it. I see Will kneeling beside me softly like an imaginary friend. He fades when I go to touch him. Will was my best friend and yet he was much more than that, he was my brother, someone I could trust with all my secrets especially the ones about boys in town that wanted to be suitors for me. Dad, or Charlie, was an amazing father, every kid in town loved him and he was an amazing person. He looked like me and acted like me. Little Julia had black hair like our mothers and blue eyes like her. She was our little sister, cute as a button too. Alice reminded me of her. Audrey was our cousin who's parents died in a fire when she was two. She had blonde hair like her father and big blue eyes like her mother. Renee, our mother was my size and had black hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful and many women envied her. I was not considered beautiful because no one liked me, Will always said I was but guys swarmed Julia and Audrey. It wasn't all that bad. I miss them all so much sometimes and yet I know they are better off. **

**I pull my self off the ground and look around the town for Jasper and Alice. I find them sitting and talking silently. I turn the corner and Jasper smiles. **

"**Alice I'd like you to meet someone from my human life. This is one of my longest living friends Isabella." I smile and shake her hand. **

" **Hello Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's also nice to know that Jasper has a friend other than Myself, and Peter and Charlotte. Jasper I must go now, don't worry I'll see you both again! Bye!" I say softly before running toward Virginia, I have one more stop. **


	8. Will, Charlie, and Renee

I don't own!

July 15, 1948 -Graveyard

It was shocking to see my old town rebuilt and a giant graveyard sitting on the outskirts with so many names on it. I sigh and glide into it. I look at the different names and then see one name in particular. William Edward Swan. I fall to my knees and sob. I look down the line and see my grave.

"How weird it is to find a resting place for your human life." I whisper softly. I hear footsteps behind me and stand and turn quickly to see two brown haired men. I stare at them wide eyed. It was William and my father. They have red eyes but look the same. I reach my hand out and it shakes. My father growls.

"Why are you here at our families graves?" He growls. I look at my grave confused. I go to touch it and the boy dives at me.

"Don't touch her grave!" He growls. Anger and confusion are in his eyes.

"Will… is it really… you?" I whisper reaching up to touch his face. He pulls away.

"How do you know me?" He growls. I turn my head confused but then realize that I very rarely had my hair down. I grab my hair and twist it up like I used to have it. He jumps at me and tackles me to the ground in a hug. Charlie stands there with a beautiful smile on his face.

"How did you… why did you?" I stutter out never finishing.

"Bells… your alive… you're here… you didn't die!" William says hugging me tighter.

"William, Isabella here is not the place to talk about this. Come we must go home." Charlie says looking around.

"Mom will be so happy to see one of her daughters made the run!" Will says pulling my frozen body along beside him. We run into the woods and find a small cabin. I step in the door and Renee looks up and grins hugely.

"Isabella!" She yells hugging me and kissing my cheeks over and over again. She pulls away and stares at me.

"You all drink human blood." I state. They nod confused.

"Don't you… why are you eyes gold Isabella?" Renee asks.

"I don't drink form humans, I can't. I was so hungry when I was born but I couldn't drink form humans, I still can't unless I have a dire urge to save them. I was in the woods weeks later and a herd of deer passed by, I was so thirsty so I just pounced. They tasted delicious. As fate would have it I've tasted human blood three time and all three were to change people. So how have you guys been?" I ask. Renee glares at me.

"I've been so upset young lady! I thought you were dead along with your two sisters! You ask us how we've been!" Renee yells. Will cringes silently.

"Well forgive me if I thought you were dead with the rest of our town. I was in Texas running for my life from soldier who wanted to rape me!" I yell angry.

"Who are you with!" Renee yells.

" No one1" I yell.

"Then why do you smell of other vampires!" I cringe.

"I was with some very old friends." I whisper.

"Oh so you lied to me!" Renee yells. Will stands.

"Mother!" He yells. Renee looks at him and growls. Charlie stands in front of Will.

"Now Renee calm down." He soothes. She glares at him.

"Grow a back bone Charlie." She sneer before running out.

After that day she never came back. After five years we moved to upstate New York and lived there for a while. Will found a mate named Harmony and Charlie found a mate named Sue. Life was as well as it could be. The years passed and I found my self and my family in Forks, Washington on March 16, 2010.

I had stopped looking at the Cullen's life because I knew I wasn't good enough to be with them. I always wonder how my Edward was, did he find a mate, did he find true love? How were Jasper and little Mary Alice. Do any of them remember me, does Emmett remember the day he was saved? I wonder all the time. I've read through diary after diary looking for the answer. At the moment my family is out hunting and I'm reading Edward's dairy. I pull my letter out and then something else falls out, it's another letter that I never saw.

_Bella,_

_Beautiful, sweet Bella. Is It wrong for me to say that I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the day you left? You were beautiful, clumsy, and just special. There was something different about you. I know realize that you looked like Dr. Cullen, however there was still something different about you. Your eyes were brighter, your smile softer. You face ever though it was ghostly pale still had a certain tinge of pink to it. If by any chance you ever read this please come see me, or my grave. _

_-Edward Anthony Masen Jr._

As fate would have it, Edward remembered me somehow and I saved him. He's connected to me the strongest and even though I know we are meant to be I know he is too good hearted for me to deserve anyone like him. I'm not perfect or beautiful I'm plain as a vampire can get, it seems I always was plain. How fate is cruel. 


	9. The Swans and The Cullens

_I don't own! SM Does, sadly because if i did I"d be such a happy girl!

* * *

_______

_ March 17, 2010- The Swans and the Cullens

I walk into the school with Will and Harmony.

"Bells you'll be fine." Harm says kissing my cheek. Harmony is a sweet girl with red hair and gold eyes. She's tall and freckles dot her heart shaped face. Her and Will are perfect together.

"Okay. I'll see you guys after school." I get out of the car and look around. A small sigh escapes my mouth and I walk over to a bench My now shoulder length hair falls into my face as I read Romeo and Juliet quietly.

"Who is that?" Comes a booming voice. I look up through my hair and eyelashes to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alcie, Jasper, and Edward Cullen standing by a silver Volvo. My mouth forms a small 'o' and Jas grins.

"Isabella…" He says softly before jogging over. I grin and stand hugging him.

"Hey Jas how are you!" I say looking him up and down. He grins and spins me around.

"Look at you. Long time no see I almost didn't recognize you with your hair so short!" I grin and look over at Alice.

"So how's the mate Jasper. I was right wasn't I?" He nods and realization dawns on Alice.

"Oh my god!" Alice yells running over and hugging me tightly.

"Well hello." I say giggling. Edward shakes his head and walks away.

"What got in his pants?" Emmett booms as Rose follows Edward after glaring at me. Emm shrugs and follows her.

"Okay then?" Alice says confused. I snicker.

"She's pissed because I taunted her to get her to save Emmett." I whisper to them. Jas smiles softly and chuckles.

"Bells are you coming?" Will yells. I look at him.

"Coming Will." I yell before looking at Jas and Alcie and smiling.

"Is that your brother?" Jas asks silently. I nod and run toward him. School passes swiftly and lunch arrives. I step into the cafeteria and look around. I get in line and then look around with my tray in my hands. I see Will and Harm waving at me from an empty table. I sit down beside them and smile brightly.

"So who's the blonde boy you were taking to?" I chuckle.

"That is Major Jasper Lee Whitlock of the confederate army. He saved me as a human and as a new born. If it wasn't for him I'd have probably died in the New Born wars or I would have gotten raped by confederate soldiers when I was running." Will nods and stands. He walks over and I follow closely behind.

"Jasper? May I say something?" Jasper nods.

"Yeah I guess." Will smiles softly.

"Thank-you. You don't know how much it mean to me that you saved my baby sister." I groan.

"One year! My god William you will never let me live that down!" I say before walking back to the table. Will chuckles and follows behind.

"What was that all about?" Rose asks shocked.

"The girl with brown hair, her name is Isabella. When she was human her mother sent her and her two sisters out running form the war so they wouldn't die. Bella ran south, and her sisters ran north and west. When I met her she was running from three men that were trying to rape her. I got her clothing and some food then walked her to the next town. That night we were both changed. I woke up and saw her laying there. She woke up a few minutes after Marie left. I helped her escape and told her I'd write. We wrote for many years and I sent her six of my war diaries. She sent me letters of her travels. She told me of meeting Carlisle and other people. She was one of my closest friends aside from Peter and Charlotte. Not many people knew that." Rose looks deep in thought for a moment and something dawns on her.

"Why has Carlisle never spoken of her?" Edward smiles.

"He promised her he wouldn't blondie." Rose growls.

"So that was her!" She says angry.

"Most likely." Edward replies.

"Smart cookie that girl." Jasper says. I laugh softly and throw my tray away and walk toward biology. I look at the teacher and he points to a seat in the middle of the rows of lab tables and I sit down. There is a seat beside me. I lay my head down on the table and think. I See the Cullen family strings for the first time in years and then watch a very thick one as it enter the class. The chair pulls out beside me and it's the Cullen. I look up and see Edward sitting there.

"Edward." I whisper.

"Hello Isabella." He says confused. I look into my bag and pull out my journal that he hasn't read yet. I sit it on my desk and slide it over to him.

"You haven't read this one yet." I say softly.

"Bella… You look different… in a good way." I smile and he slips me a sheet of composition paper. 'Bella's Lullaby' is written across the top.

"Wow Edward this is amazing." I say going over it in my head. It was like a lullaby but softer still than that.

"Thank-you." He replies. He looks out the window and holds his breath. I sniff around the room and a human fills my nose. I look at his eyes and hiss. They are black as night, he hasn't fed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I cannot believe you!" I whisper fiercely. "You could expose your whole family! Do you really want that?" I whisper again.

"No not at all but we were a little worried when we couldn't see anything all night!" Edward whispers back.

" Shot with Harm and I both coming it messed up Alice's gift. You really shouldn't rely on that so much." I say thinking mostly to myself. Edward frowns. I push strings that wove around him into a shield so he could only smell me.

"What just happened?" I grin.

"I'll explain tonight when our covens meet at seven. Uh… at your house I believe." I grin and walk out as the bell rings. Edward catches up to me and pulls my arm twirling me around.

"No tell me now." He whispers.

"Here is not the place. You've waited almost one hundred years to learn my gift you can wait merely four hours." I reply before pulling out of his grasp and walking away. I get to sit out of gym and I readjust to using the Cullen strings. I learn the amount of pull to use on the strings and how each one feels. Edward was the easiest to distinguish. His was thicker and it shocked me in a pleasant way. The bell rang and I stood off in my own little world. I walk out of the gym half looking where I was going and half looking at the Cullen strings.

I run into someone and fall backwards. Soft hands latch around my waist and pull me back up to their chest. I look up and catch golden eyes in my own. I look at their face and relish the shocks going through me. I know who this is. I vaguely hear people talking about it before Edward sits me up straight.

"Are you okay Bella?" I nod and smile softly at him.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Bells lets go we have to get home!" Will yells from the car. I wave at Edward and jog to the car. We drive home and I change into a soft sundress and leggings. I slip into my flip-flops and run toward the Cullen home following Edward's rope. I jump the creak with my family hot on my trail.

"Ahh Isabella it's so wonderful to see you dear!" Carlisle says grinning.

"Once again don't you think I'm a little young, plus you have this amazing wife Carlisle!" I say hugging him and Esme.

"I suppose so. Esme you remember our little stalker." I laugh.

"You should be thanking me. You wouldn't have known where to go all those times. I mean Emm and Rose would be dead along with Esme. So there I'm not a stalker plus I was only there for.. Never mind." I pout and then we laugh. Will raises his eyebrow but shakes his head. They learned quickly not to ask me about things. Carlisle guides us into the house. I sit down and look around.

" Carlisle how is Rosalie? I still think the wedding dress was a beautiful touch." I say giggling softly.

"Thanks, I'm good." Rosalie says walking in. She actually smiles.

"That great to hear. You caught your self quite a man. He was such a gentleman as a human. So were his two brothers." I say softly. She nods looking at Emm lovingly.

"I know." She replies.

"Told you so Carlisle!" I say laughing.

"Hey at least I wasn't saved by the same person twice in the same day!" I laugh loudly.

"Hey that's my guilt trip!" Jas says walking in the room. Alice hugs me and sits down beside me.

"Nice to know. I'm still not very happy with the fact that I had to chase you half way across the US." I reply frowning. He nods.

"But I saved your life!" Jas replies.

"So we're even. No guilt trip for either of us!" I say. We shake hands and he solutes me.

"Yes ma'am!" He calls out. We laugh but I stop as I hear a soft tune float through the house. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes. I smile softly.

"Oh my… he's playing again!" Esme coos softly." I grin.

"This is beautiful, it's flawless. I loved hearing him play when he was human. He played for me once you know." I say with a huge cheeky grin. Jas sits on the stairs with Mary Alice. He is about a step or two down and he lays his head on her lap. I smile.

"I knew it all along you know." I state rather smugly.

"Knew what Bella?" Esme says.

"That you'd all be a coven and family." I state softly.

"Well thanks for telling me!" Carlisle says rather loudly. I laugh freely. I missed him and Edward and Jas so much. I look around me.

"You just had to ready between the lines Jas knew just from my letters what was happening by like the fifth letter he knew he'd be a part of this family, didn't you Jas.?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that none of you guessed." He replies.

"Well if only we would have been listening we would have heard exactly what she was saying." Edward says softly to everyone from the top of the stairwell. He grabs the railing and jumps down landing in a small crouch.

"Well it's nice to see you again Edward." I say with a grin. "Finally coming down from your seclusion I presume?"

"Why of course every is here I thought that I'd merely play for your entertainment." He replies I laugh again and smile at him.

"Well exquisite as always." I reply smiling.

"Why thank-you." Edward says bowing. I giggle and try to stifle the laughs trying to erupt form me.

"Do you find sir Edward funny ladies?" Emmett says in a play voice.

"If so you should like totally see emo Jas." Jas says putting his hair in his face.

" No football…. Uh jack… Emm is betta' and ya'll know it homie g'." Emm says like a player.

"If I may be so rude as to interrupt I believe I'm the one out of us three that earns the most laughs out of these magnificently beautiful ladies." Edward says flicking both Emm and Jas behind the ear.

" Sure, sure. That will like never happen because I'm like totally the like funniest out of like all of you like total nerds." Rose says like a little cheerleader.

"Oh my god you are so like totally right. I can't freaking compete with you because you are like totally hot and Edward Cullen like totally has like the hot for you!" Alice says looking up to Rose.

"Wow." Jas crones looking at the two emotionlessly.

"Wow. I thought she was bad. Dude we totally have practice we better go or coach will flip his lid." I say smacking Emm on the back .

"Like No Way! It's Emmett Cullen!" Rose says going all goo-goo eyed.

"Isn't he like a totally hottie babe magnet too? Do you think Dr. Cullen will adopt me like too?" Alice crones. I bust out laughing and lean into Edward. Edward laughs with Jas and Alice. Rose looks at us and breaks. We all fall to the floor when we here a loud roar of a laugh like five minutes later.

"Bells your friends are weird honey." Charlie says.

"Now dear be nice these are her friends." Sue says. I laugh and look at will. His eyes are distant and looking far away past me.

"Guys we should be going we have school soon." Harmony says softly looking at her watch. I look at the time and gasp.

"Wow your right. Sorry guys but we really have to go. See you!" I sing loudly. I kiss Esme and Carlisle on the cheek and hug everyone. I hug Jasper tightly.

"Bye Bella." Jas says softly.

"You take care of little Mary Alcie Jasper or I will hunt you down." I whisper with a giggle. He nods.

"I promise I will as always." I nod and grin at them before we leave. I run home and look at Will. Something big is coming I can feel it. I know it's coming in only a few minutes when Charlie and Will call us for a family meeting.

* * *

_Tell me what you think please! -Alli _


	10. SWANS or CULLENS, Bella?

I don't own

March 18, 2010- Choose

We sit down around the long family table and look to my father.

"We have an important matter to discus regarding our new 'friends'." Charlie states clearly. "Will and I being the men of this coven have decided that we will loose a member if they stay so either they leave or they die." I gasp in horror.

"No you-you-you can't!" I say horror struck.

"Isabella Marie Swan you know the rules you do not speak out of turn." Charlie says I look down.

"Yes sir. Sir may I please speak?" I whisper.

"Yes daughter." I nod and look to Will with hurt in my eyes.

"William how could you do this. You know how much they mean to me." I say softly. Harmony looks at me sympathetically. "I don't need your freaking sympathy Harmony. I need… I need you to leave the Cullen Family alone and in peace." I state forcefully.

"Why is that? Would you rather saved them over us. Guess what the first one I kill is the little pixie." Will yells. My vision blurs red and I grow protectively.

"You touch one hair on Mary Alice's head and I will kill you. I will rip you to shreds if you touch her." I shout my vision bright red. Suddenly I remember screaming those words at James. My mind flashes back to the night Jason was killed. I push out from the table.

"I told you she's stick up for _them_." Will sneers. I turn.

"No shit I'd protect them. I made Mary Alice, I saved her, I saved Edward, I saved Rose, I saved Esme, I saved Emm, I made that family. I gave Carlisle what was so horridly taken from me as a young child. I forgot how horrid life was when I was young. I forgot how you treat little Julia because she didn't look like Audrey. I forgot how you looked down on Julia and Audrey because Julia wasn't like me and Audrey wasn't your child. I remember how will cared for me but now he changed into a younger ruder version of you. You think you know what's best for me because you raised me for eighteen years of my 159 years of life. Guess what Father and brother you do not know me. I've learned what a family is like just by simply creating one for someone who saved my life, someone who changed my view on happiness, someone who change my idea of fun, someone who changed my idea of life, one who changed my idea of tolerance, one who helped me find beauty, and one who helped me find love and added to the kindness already in me. My tolerance for this-this family, this life, this world that you four have created around us has worn thin. It's the twenty first century for god's sake. Act like people from it if you want to live in it!" I shout at the. Charlie looks at me furiously.

"Get out. You're just like your mother, just like your sister and your cousin all bitches, all hoes! Get out of my house you filthy slut!" Sue looks down and so does Harm.

"Dad?" I say incredulously. He looks away.

"Just leave Bella it's quite clear you made your choice." Will says.

"I didn't know I had a choice to make. "I reply solemnly.

"Well you did and you chose them over your true blood family." I look at him grimly.

"You people, you fools, you fake bastards are not my family. I don't have a family it seems I never did." I say before running up to my room and grabbing what I need to leave. I grab my bag and my credit cards that I have in my name. I grab three wads of cash from under my mattress and stuff it all in my bag. I swallow softly and shove my diaries in my bag. I run my fingers over Mary Alice's. It's time to give them back to their owners. I smoothly scribble a note down to my family.

_Dear William, Charlie, Sue, and Harmony,_

_I swear to you on all that I have if you even touch one single hair on any of the Cullen's heads I will know. If you harm any of them I will not think twice about hurting you past how you hurt them. I'm saying this now if you even think about touching my sweet Mary Alice I will kill you in the blink of an eye. The Cullen Family are my family. They are my friends, they are my life work and you will not mess with them. I advise you to leave or I will get someone to force you to leave. Over my years of travel I have met very influential people during my travels Aro Volturi being one of them. I'm well know around the world and well loved as you are not. My threats are not hollow and not only are they threats they are a promise to you that it will happen. _

_-Isabella Marie_

I sling my bag over my shoulder and jump out the window. I knock on the Cullen door and wait for a moment. The door opens to Esme. She motions me in and I sit down slowly.

"You were beautiful as a child Esme." I say off hand.

"How do you know me?" I smile softly.

"I know all of you whether I talked to you or not. I was there for every change except one. At the time I had no notion of the effects of my venom and I deeply regret being the one to bite her, saving her however I do not regret. She was so young and in so much danger. You jumped off a cliff and I saved you. I bit Edward before Carlisle did. I waited with Rosalie until Carlisle came. I lead Rosalie to Emmett. I changed with Jasper. I saved Little Mary Alice." I say spilling everything to her. She smiles softly and hugs me.

"Dear soon enough the world around you will change for the better. It is always changing and you may see this thing that happened to you as horrid at best but it may just be some small problem leading into the better of life for you." I look down.

"The better of life had passed me long ago. I had a partner once you know. Not like a soul mate but a friend I was with. I let him down my dear Esme. I did not save him simply because I was frozen in fear watching him get torn apart and burned to pieces. My brother, in a way, almost as if I loved him like I love Jasper. Jasper is a friend that I would be crushed by if lost. I would be upset for years. I saved a girl over him, I followed my little Mary to make sure she was okay and returned to find her hunter killing him." I say looking at my bag.

"Dear you could do nothing. Did he beg you to save her tell you to no matter what?" I nod softly and pull up my bag.

"Yes she was like his daughter. She called him daddy because he had been working with her since she was nine. Are you children coming home today?" She nods and tires squeal up the driveway. I freeze and turn in slow motion toward the door. I hear them get out and notice that school is over. I walk over to the doorway and look down as they all walk in calling hello's to Esme. They all stop when they see me.

"Bella!" Emmett says picking my small form up in a huge hug. I laugh softly weariness clear on my face.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jas asks pulling me toward the couch.

"No I believe I have something that belongs to you Alice." I whisper pulling out the faded journal with Mary Alice Brandon sprawled across it in Jason's neat handwriting. I run my fingers over the writing. Venom pricks at my eyes.

"Why does that look familiar?" I look down and then back up pleading for understanding.

"You must understand that I had no idea this would happen to you dear little Mary Alice. I really had no idea of the effects of my venom. Though he would thinks its for the best I do not. I'd rather you knew the unforgiving past you lived over worrying over what happened. This is what happened in your past from the time you were nine to the time you were sixteen. You must forgive me. I had no idea that it happened until many years after your change when I met up with some scientifically inclined friends who tested my venom. I had heard from people you met that you couldn't remember anything and wanted to see if it was me or the treatments because I had word that Edward's memories were barely seen and I merely bit him once. Edward looks at me shocked.

"How do I not remember that?" I look at him.

"The same reason Emmett doesn't remember his last day as a human. If I could have gotten to you before Carlisle Rose I swear to you that I would have tried my damnedest for you to forget that foolish man and move on with your life. Quite a good laugh I had however at you idea to kill him. Here." I whisper handing Alice her human diary.

"Your venom did this to me?" Alice whispers softly confused.

"Yes. I hadn't found out when I did as Jason said. I would have had him take you if I had. I swear. At the moment though I would switch places with him anytime if I could go back in time." I whisper. Alcie flips through the pages.

"Who is Jason Bella?" I look up. Sadness etched onto my face just hearing her voice speak his name.

"He was a very very close friend of my that worked at the asylum you were in. A year and a half after Edward was changed I started working there so I could rekindle with my friend. I met you and saw someone I lost long ago. Small, black hair, big blue eyes, pixie like features. Her name was Julia. Rose looks like Audrey but that is a different story. A tracker was after you. He worked at the asylum and Jason had grown attached to you. The tracker was planning his attack for the day after we stole you. Somehow our plan got out to him and Jason and I both ran with you. We split and I changed. The note that you had when you woke up was written in my hand writing. After you woke up sensed his mate coming towards us. I deflected her from you. I lead her away from you and when I came back you were gone. I followed your trail to see if your were all right but ran across the tracker and Jason. They were in the woods. The tracker was livid to say the very least. I was frozen, I couldn't speak. The tracker killed him piece by piece in front of my eyes and burnt him to ashes. I kneeled by his askes and sobbed and begged for forgiveness. I let everything slip through my figners. His little girl, him, my family. I went to his house and took these. Then grabbing his necklaces and a few of my other belongings I left the home to burn to the ground. Here this also belongs to you for keepsake and with all the love that myself and Jason hold for you little Mary Alice." I hand her the journal. She nods her eyes soft. She takes my hand and opens the journal. A picture of the three of us in the woods surrounding the asylum. We are dancing together, Jason and I. Then two more show underneath it. It's one of Alcie and I and one of Jason and Alice. Sadness clouds her face and she seems distant. After what seems like hours she looks up at me.

"Thank-you. Daddy would be proud of you." She whispers softly burying her head in Jas's shoulder. Sobs rack her body. A calming hand lands on my shoulder as I reach out and rub Alice's back softly.

"I think now would be a good time for the rest Bells." Jas whispers. Everyone looks at me even Alice.

"Thanks. I only have three to give. Esme Carlisle has your's my dear." I pull out Edward's journal along with Rose and Emm's journals. I hand them to them ending with Edward's. His had comes forward and pushes it back at me.

"I want you to have it. May I ask however what other journals you have?" I nod and pull my slimmer bag out. I close my eyes tightly and pull out the three most important journals to me in the world. My hands run across Julia and Audrey's journals slowly.

"Julia Elizabeth Swan was my sister, she looked like Alice did, a lot like Alice did. Audrey Anne Swan was my cousin on my mother's side who looked like Rosalie. I have a feeling I was drawn to saving you two for that fact. I was drawn to saving Emm because he reminded me of Will. His antics as a human were just like Will. Esme was the mother I never seemed to have, so calm and loving whether she was being beaten and even when she jumped. Jas you are my brother so that doesn't change. Carlisle was a very good friend of mine for a few years before Edward was changed. Edward I can't exactly tell you why you had to be saved by my venom. It was a higher urge than any other's I've ever felt." they look at me softly. Rose growls.

"How could you!" She says.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean to do any harm. I wanted to do more but I couldn't do to you what I mistakenly did to Alice I had to find help. You were all attached to Carlisle in your human like so I thought he'd be a great help." They look at me weird. I stand. " I should be going. I'm sorry I must leave. Edward… if any of the Swan coven set foot on your land please call me. I swore to them that if they did one thing to this family they'd all die, I keep my promises." I say walking toward the door.

"They're planning an attack?" Carlisle asks.

"Well even if they do they won't make it to you. No one and I mean no one will touch this family. They'll have to kill me first." I look away unseeingly.

"Isabella please they are your family." Carlisle begs.

"No, they told me that my choice was already made. Even if I was asked to choose it would not have been them. I don't take kindly to people insulting my little ones. Alice included." I whisper not replying on my voice. Jas growls.

"They threatened Alice." I nod mutely.

"Jasper you know how this will turn out. James threatened little Mary Alice and died because of it. William will have the same fate if he tries. As will Charlie, Sue, and Harmony. I'm just as protective of my family whether you want it or not I consider you family. You can return those feelings or you cannot but I will do everything in my damn power to save you. A power that has greatly increased outside of their knowledge. I killed already because of Maria. She threatened my family that doesn't fly with me." Jas looks at me.

"Holy shit your evil angel aren't you!" He yell his eyes bugging. I nod mutely my hand on the door. "Wait they said her eyes turned bright gold and red mixed! How could that be you? You have golden eyes." I look at him and think of everything that makes me angry. I growl and grab onto the strings around me. They weave around two strings forming a thick blade type whip. I open my eyes and Edward gasps. Power floods through me and it flushes through him.

"This is me." I say looking at each of them the blade balanced softly on my shoulder.

"Bella what just happened please explain to me." Edward says in a begging tone.

"Edward I cannot tell you of all people the answer that is inside you. That would ruin all of my fun and everyone knows I haven't had very much fun since I told my last prediction to Ali and Jas in 1948." I look down.

"Are you sure you have to go Bella, you couldn't stay with us for a little while?" Rose asks surprising me. Because she was so abnormally quiet I thought she left the room.

"Well that depends on if you invite me plus I cannot intrude on your family. I believe I have over stayed my welcome." Carlisle laughs at my response.

"No you haven't dear. You are welcome in the Cullen home any time for as long as you like right family. I believe we have a lot to learn about our selves and each other from dear Bella." Carlisle says looking at his family who nod eagerly.

"I call Bella first!" Emm yells.

"No that not fair I've known her the longest Emm plus she was my friend first." I laugh softly.

"Actually I've know Carlisle the longest so I think he should go first." I say, their faces fall and I kiss their cheeks. I walk over to Carlisle and Esme and pull them toward the kitchen. We sit down and Carlisle looks at me with questions in his eyes. I laugh and let the strings fall from my grasp. I tighten my hand around Edward's string feeling the electricity flow through me. I here someone chuckle.

"So Bella I'm so glad to see you again dear. Tell me what happened that you wanted to save Edward. I knew you weren't exactly telling me the truth." I look around.

"That story is for another time my dear friend. You tell me how you met Aro!" I say joyously.

"Well you know of the civilized group I spent time with, well that was the Volturi. Aro seemed to rub off on you I presume." I laugh and clap my hands softly.

"why of course. I love my dear friend Aro though I do find his feeding habits quite repulsive. I can't stand the smell of humans, it's disgusting at best." Carlisle laughs softly and Esme takes my hand.

"Tell us of what you did since you last saw one of us." I look at her softly.

"when I saw Ali and Jas last I went to my home town. I cried at my sister's graves and Will and Charlie attacked me not knowing who I was because I cut my hair and had it hanging down over my shoulders. I met with them, Renee left us, and we traveled as nomads. We settled down though when Charlie and Will mated with Sue and Harmony. ?Things went wrong from their. I was the odd ball they always told me to get out and find a mate. I know who my mate is, problem is he doesn't know." Carlisle looks at me shocked. I sigh. I search around Edwards rope and pinch his ability string.

I point up toward where he is and Esme smiles.

"Esme dear you need to calm down and think of something else, you too Carlisle." I whisper to them. They nod and I let his string go. I stand and sprawl out on my butt as Edward comes flying in.

"What the hell just happened I couldn't hear anything, at all, well from your minds." I gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry. I'm still very clumsy. When I get like that I tend to grab what's around me and your ability string happened to be closest to me. "I say fanning my hands over him like a was making sure he was okay.

" Bella… Bella… Bella would you stop." He says grabbing both of my hands. I gasp as electricity floods my entire body. Damn he's good.

" Okay fine." I say sitting back down. I smile and pull at his string.

"What is that!" He says annoyed. I laugh and he glares at me. He stalks around the table.

"Your string is fun to pull?" I question softly, giggles escaping my mouth the entire time.

"Oh you are so going down miss Swan." I laugh and run into the living room. Apparently everyone went out for a hunt while I talked with Carlisle and Esme. Edward tackles me to the ground in the living room and pinned my slender wrists above my head as his other hand tickles my side. I laugh and giggle in hysterics as he tickles me. Carlisle and Esme stand at the door watching us with small smiles on their faces. They walk out and Edward stops tickling me.

"Say sorry." I smile a look up at him.

"I would say I'm sorry but to tell you the truth I'm not." I say tugging his string again. He laughs and tickles me again. I laugh and the door opens. Everyone sort of looks at us.

"Uh are we interrupting something?" Ali asks giggling.

Oh shit.


End file.
